Laughter is the Best Medicine
by abbybanshee
Summary: This is a story about Hermione trying to move on after she ends a long relationship with Ron. She struggles getting over her past feeling and tries to move on. She surprised when she finds out she has feeling for another Red headed Weasley. Hermione/Fred. Mature stuff later on.
1. Heartbreak

Hermione stood outside of the burrow nervously playing with her skirt. She had an argument with Ron that morning and it was probably the worst yet. She was just so frustrated with his touching and pushing. She was about to go inside when she saw the red head approach from inside. He was kind of slouching and didn't look all that well. She was immediately sorry for the way she had yelled at him that morning. He looked so worn and pathetic. A smile touched her lips and she approached him with her arms open. He accepted her hug and they sat down on the bench that they shared so many small moments on. His hand rubbed her leg in a nervous fashion and she waited for him to speak.

She was about to apologize for being such an ass when he interrupted her "We need to talk" he whispered. She was immediately worried with the direction their meeting was taking. She had expected a short sweet apology and then a hug and a kiss. Why did they need to talk? She straightened herself and said " Ron there's nothing to talk about. I was wrong for yelling at you that way and I hope you accept my apology. I'm a grown woman and I need to handle my emotions in a way that doesn't involve me screaming at you. I was just so upset because you keep wanting to take our relationship to that next level and I want to wait. I'm ready for it, believe me! it's just that I've always wanted to wait until my wedding day. We've talked about this before and it just upsets me when you try to force me into a situation that I don't want to happen yet. I'm willing to maybe break the promise to myself if it means so much to you ,but I want to talk about it first. I just wanted you to know how much this means to me." She looked up at him blushing slightly. He seemed unfazed by her heartfelt confession. She had been practicing it all day and he wasn't even looking at her.

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. "Ron? You're listening right? You heard everything I said?" He nodded and looked away again. She was confused by his reaction and stood. "Well? What do you have to say? You obviously have something else on your mind!" "Hermione! Stop!" She ignored him and continued her rant "Stop!? Stop what? I just poured my heart out to you and you completely ignored it! How do you expect this relationship to work if you're going to ignore everything I share with you? This relationship isn't just you Ron! It's the both of us and you need to realize that! I've been trying to.." "Because I think this is a mistake!" he shouted. She was dumbfounded and confused "what do you mean? What's a mistake?" He averted his eyes and whispered "Us, you and me. We've made a mistake Hermione. I don't want to be with you anymore." She felt like he had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She had come here expecting him to be overjoyed with her decision that sex didn't have to wait. She felt blindsided. He stood up and started to walk back into the house when she suddenly knew. She stood up and hissed "Who is she?" He stopped just outside of the door and mumbled "Lavender" and continued inside. She turned on the spot and found herself staring at the inside of her apartment.

~2 weeks later~

After Ron had decided that Hermione wasn't worth the wait, Hermione had decided to shut herself inside her apartment. She had taken a personal leave from the ministry and was uncertain about what she wanted to do from this point forward. To say she was upset is an understatement. Hermione was devastated. She had planned to spend the rest of her life with Ron. She was ready to start a family and become a part of the Weasley clan. She felt pain every time she saw someone with red hair pass by her favorite window. Everything seemed to remind her of Ron and his family and she couldn't handle it. They were the only family she had left. She had never found her parents after the war and she didn't plan to. She had used a powerful memory charm and she didn't want to damage them. She knew she couldn't reverse the spell when she cast it. She could only accept the fact that she would never see them again. The Weasleys had taken her in like another daughter. Mrs. Weasley had held her when she cried about her parents and had been there for her through all of the hard times. She thought that losing Ron was going to be hard ,but she was more upset over the distance she felt with the entire family.

She was about to write a letter to the Weasley family thanking them for all of the support when she heard a racket in her sitting room. She heard the distinct sound of someone flooing and then she heard voices. At first she was worried ,but then she recognized the voices as none other than the weasley clan. Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, and Molly had come to check on her. She walked into the sitting room and was surprised to see Molly run over to her and squeeze her as hard as she could. She held her for a minute and then pulled away to look at Hermione. She had a strange look in her eyes. She looked directly at Hermione and said "Well? Are you done with this moping? I havn't seen you dear, and I was starting to worry. You really shouldn't hide away In this cramped apartment all the time. You have a family that needs to know how you are." Hermione was relieved to hear Molly speaking to her in the same way. She suddenly felt ashamed of the way she had avoided the family. She look at molly and asked "You know what happened between Ron and I? You aren't angry at me?" She was answered with a tight hug from Molly "of course we know dear. We aren't going to abandon you because Ron fancies someone else. We still love you all the same" Hermione felt a warm trickle escape from her eyes and invited them in to sit down. She went to get some tea for the weasleys.

She was leaving the kitchen with the tea when she was stopped by Fred and George. They pulled her back into the kitchen and closed the door. George started "Ron has been a right git to you and we plan to do something about it" Fred continued "you see, we have a few products that we need to test and we want to know if you want to join in" She was a little surprised by this. She wasn't expecting the twins to cheer her up this way. She was oddly interested in the plans they had for Ron ,but she just didn't know if she could even face him right now. She sat the tea down on the table and looked back at the twins "honestly, I'm not sure if I can even be around him right now. I could really see him humiliated in more ways than one ,but even if I tried right now I would only end up sobbing every time I saw him. I just want to wait a while before I try to have some fun. I think for now I'll just try to pull myself together." She felt close to tears and turned to go back into the sitting room. The twins understood her feeling and didn't mention pranking Ron for the rest of the night. She was just too exhausted to deal with it at the moment.

The night stretched on for a few hours before the Weasleys decided to leave. They all gathered around Hermione and hugged her. She couldn't help feeling wanted at that moment. She had fun gossiping with Ginny and Molly and joking with Fred and George. This was the first night since Ron had broken off their relationship that she had smiled. The Weasleys were gathered around the fireplace leaving one at a time the last to go was Molly. Before she stepped into the fireplace she hugged Hermione once more. " Hermione dear, I want to you come to dinner at the burrow tomorrow. I know that Ron has upset you, but it won't hurt to see him. I'm not trying to force you towards him I just miss you. You'll have to face him sooner or later anyways." She looked at Hermione and smiled before she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Hermione walked back into her bedroom and collapsed into her sitting chair. What was she going to do? She had to face Ron tomorrow evening and she didn't know if she was ready. She stood up and thought. "Well, it's going to happen anyways. I just need to get it over with. The sooner the better."


	2. Healing

I don't own any of this.

I just want everyone to try to be patient with me. I've never wrote a fanfic before so I'm not familiar with everything yet.

I'll try to update as much as possible so don't get your panties in a twist.

Hermione was ready for the dinner she knew it would be difficult but she needed this. She can't just hide for the rest of her life. She tried to get everything together and make herself appear presentable. She hadn't exactly been herself lately and you could tell by looking at her. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess (well more so than before). She looked like a wreck and she didn't want Ron to see her like that. She wouldn't allow him to see the damage that he had caused. She couldn't help blaming everything on Ron, but she felt so betrayed. It was like she was reliving 6th year all over again except this time it was a thousand times worse. She just couldn't understand his decision. She wouldn't admit it ,but she was a little curious about how Ron was taking the break-up. They had been in a serious relationship for 2 years so he couldn't be taking it well. She hated to think that way ,but if he was taking this break-up as bad as she was she couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. She wanted him to suffer through it just as much as she was.

She pulled her hair behind her ears and tied it into a very fuzzy ponytail. There really wasn't much she could do with it today ,but she had to at least try to make it look good. She was better off with a really fuzzy ponytail than a head full of crazy fuzzy going everywhere. She shouldn't have let it get this out of control ,but she was just too depressed to do anything. She finally wrestled the hair into a some what managed ponytail and continued to apply light make-up to cover her noticeably exhausted face. You could still see it in her eyes ,but she was mostly successful with hiding the hell she had been through. When she was content with her reflection she gathered her things and continued to the sitting room fireplace.

She stepped into the fireplace and appeared at the burrow through a swirl of fire. The family rushed over to hug and greet her. She hugged them all and followed the family into the kitchen. That's when she saw him. He was leaning against the doorway staring at her. She had expected the meeting to be intense ,but she wasn't expecting him to look completely fine. She couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with him. He obviously wasn't losing any sleep over her and he seemed to pretend like nothing had happened. He walked over to her and said "Hey Mione, I havn't seen you for a few weeks. I was wondering if you could help me with a bit of paperwork I have for the ministry. Please Mione?" She was dumbfounded. Not only had he acted like nothing was wrong, it was like he had reverted to their relationship from childhood. Like they had never looked at each other in that way and they were just old friends. In a way she was relieved that there wasn't going to be some big confrontation, but overall she was devastated. He obviously hadn't regarded their relationship like she had. She had expected him to be going through an emotional rollercoaster just like her. He was standing in front of her like nothing had ever happened between them. She simply looked into his eyes and said "Well Ron, I'm certain you aren't a confused 13 year old boy that can't read a book once in a while. Do it yourself. I'm not some puppet that you can use for your ministry work." She didn't mean it to sound as snappy as it was but he seemed to take it without realizing it.

She tried to make it seem like she was just as unfazed by the break-up as he was, but she knew she was failing at it. She had planned on talking everything out with him and returning her engagement ring. She didn't expect him to act like there was nothing wrong. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring and handed it to him. She whispered " I know this was a family heirloom and I couldn't keep it. Don't argue with me just take it and put it to good use." She was shocked to see him nod and smile at her. He was acting like she had just given him a pencil he had let her borrow for the afternoon. She just couldn't handle this. She broke away and went upstairs to Ginny's room in a hurry. She just had to get away from his stupidity and talk to her best friend. Ginny had to be up here because she hadn't seen her downstairs. She ran up to her room and burst into the room. She was startled by the site that was in front of her. Ginny sat up from the bed quickly buttoning her shirt and pulling her panties back into place. Harry fell off of the bed with a thud and cursed. He peeked his head over the side and stared at Hermione. Hermione apologized and quickly shut the door. She was so shocked. She wasn't sure why because Harry and Ginny had been engaged for a few months now. Ginny had even told her about losing her virginity to Harry the year before ,but actually catching them in the act just blind-sided her.

The more she thought about it the funnier it was and before long she was sitting on the stairs laughing to herself. She had just walked in on her best friend at one of the most intimate moments. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the two. They were probably extremely embarrassed. She was almost in tears with laughter when she realized someone was standing behind her. She looked around to find Fred Weasley looking at her with a bemused expression on his face. She blushed slightly at being caught laughing to herself like that. It had to look odd from a different point of view, but she simply couldn't help herself. She just laughed even harder at the expression on his face. She finally settled down and tried to catch her breath from the scene that had just played out.

She looked around at Fred who was now sitting on the step next to her "sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself. You would be laughing too if you had walked in on Harry and Ginny. Not to mention your expression was priceless." He looked at her and smiled " couldn't help it. I've never seen you laugh like that before. I'm was just surprised to see you having a fit on the stairs." She smiled up at him "Well, It was a long needed laugh" His smile grew into a mischievous grin "So does this mean you're ready to put Ickle Ronnykins through hell" She kept the smile on her face "definitely" "good because my lesser half and I have concocted a series of pranks that may leave the poor bloke wanting to die" Hermione couldn't help the smile that was spread across her face as she shook hand with Fred. "When do you fill me in on the detail?" "How about after dinner? Meet us in the garden" Hermione was excited for the havoc that she was going to cause with the twins. She usually hated jokes and pranks like this ,but the fact that it was aimed towards Ron made it so much fun. She marched down to the kitchen and started to help Molly with the preparations.

Dinner was great except for the fact that she kept looking at Ron. She didn't want to stare but she just couldn't help herself. He hadn't looked at her once . She was feeling hurt by his lack of attention. She couldn't wait to meet with the twins and begin this war that she had declared on Ron. She was so excited. She knew she shouldn't be taking everything out on Ron ,but this would feel so good. Not only was she going to make his life a living hell ,but she was going to make sure he knew she was the one doing it. She ate quickly and went to the meeting spot for the twins. She had already planned one way to get back at Ron for being such a prat. She sat on the bench that she had sat on just 2 weeks ago and instead of planning to mend the relationship that she had with Ron like before she planned on ways to prank him. Fred and George walked into the garden and sat around Hermione. "Well, what do we have here? Is someone ready to change their ways and enter into the ways of the famous Weasley duo?" Hermione grinned at George and replied "You know, I've always wanted to see what was so great about pranking people and causing trouble all the time. Maybe I'm not changing all that much" George winked at her and put his hand around her. "So where do we begin?" Hermione interjected "Actually, I think I have an idea of what to do first." The two of them looked at her a little surprised and urged her to continue "Well, when I first arrived Ron asked me to help him with his paperwork from the ministry. What if I helped him with it" she had an evil smirk on her face the twins started to grin. "That brilliant" they said in unison.

Hermione went back into the burrow and climbed the stairs to Ron's room. She knocked and walked in. He was sitting on his bed trying to read through a book about muggle items and how they are used. She walked over and sat next to him "Ron, I've been thinking about earlier. I was a little mean about not wanting to help you with your paperwork. I'm here to apologize and I'm going to do the paperwork for you." Ron smiled at her "O thank you mione. I've been slaving over it for days." She walked over to his desk and started scribbling through the pile of papers on his desk. When she was done with the last page she stood "Well, I'm done. It's in order and should be ready for you to turn in." She walked out of the room and ran to the twins' room. She walked in and sat down on closest chair and told them "Well, I've done it. I've tampered with all of his ministry paperwork." The two of them looked at her a little surprised "We didn't expect you to go through with it. What did you do?" She leaned against the wall and a grin spread across her face " Well, his paperwork was about muggle items and their uses. Needless to say I may have made poor Ron look like a pervert. Every muggle item on the list I described as some wretched sex toy and even described the uses." The two looked at her in surprise "are you serious" Hermione smiled back "dead serious" They all started laughing and planning for the next prank on poor Ron.

Hermione left the twins' room and went downstairs to find Molly tidying up after a long day. She walked over to her and hugged " Thank you Molly. I really need this" Molly smiled back at her "I glad to see you're staying over dear. It'll be good for you to get away from that cramped apartment for a day or two. Well, dear I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late." She hugged Hermione once more and started towards her room. Hermione walked up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door before she entered. She opened it up and walked over to Ginny with a smile on her face "So Ginny, how was your night? Anything exciting happen?" Ginny smacked her on the shoulder and smiled " O Shutup are you ever going to let me live this down?" Hermione giggled "nope". The girls giggled and sat up for the next few hours gossiping and chatting about their lives. Hermione told her all about how she felt about Ron and Ginny consoled her. The two talked late into the night until Ginny eventually dozed.

Hermione was left sitting in the room trying to make herself sleep. She had been having problems with insomnia before the break-up and it had gotten worse after. She wiggled out of her pallet and tip-toed towards the door. She snuck downstairs and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She quietly got the water and when she turned around Fred was standing behind her. "You're terrible at sneaking around" Hermione almost dropped her glass of water. "O Fred. You startled me." Fred smiled at her "Sorry about that. I thought you would yell at me or scream. I guess it didn't work" She smacked his shoulder and walked towards the door. She went out to the garden and sat on her favorite bench. Fred followed her and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Fred broke the silence "You can't sleep either?" She shook her head "I havn't been sleeping very well since the War and it seems like the break-up didn't exactly help." Fred shook his head in agreement " I can understand. I've been through my share of sleepless night since the war." Hermione looked at him in surprise " I never realized you had trouble. You don't look like you can't sleep at night." He shrugged "I hide it pretty well. George worries about me ,but I told him at least I'm sleeping some. He can worry about me if I stop sleeping completely" She looked up at him "Do you have nightmares? That's what really drives my insomnia." Fred nodded " I always think about the battle. I almost died. Hell, I did die during the battle. George saved me that night. I saw so many of my friends die that night. I just see it over and over again. What do you see" Hermione sighed "I dream about Bellatrix. I don't tell many people this ,but she tortured me with the cruciatus curse at the Malfoy mansion. It haunts me. I shouldn't linger on something so stupid ,but I can't help it. It was so painful. I've never been so afraid in my entire life." Fred pulled her into a hug "You have every right to be afraid. If I had known I would have killed the bitch myself." She smiled at him and pulled away. "Thank you Fred. I needed a hug" He wiggled his eyebrows "anytime doll" She giggled and they sat on the bench for several hours just looking at the stars. At last, Hermione stood and went to Ginny's room for bed. She need to be ready for the hell she had planned for Ron the next day.

I'm going to try to make the chapter a little longer. This isn't quite as long as I wanted it to be but I think this will work.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. I don't own this and I'm just using the character to my own fancy.**

Hermione woke up refreshed. This was definitely the best she had felt in the last 2 weeks. Maybe pranking Ron was helping her deal with the hurt she was feeling. She honestly didn't care. She never thought she would have this much fun causing trouble. It was so wrong, yet so right. He deserved everything she threw at him and he knew it or at least he will when they ask about his paperwork. She had worked extremely hard on their relationship and he deserved some kind of punishment for completely destroying everything she had worked for. She was starting to wonder why she had even tried. They had never gotten along and he was constantly bugging her about his needs. He never asked about her it was always just him. Had she been blind the entire time? Maybe their relationship had ended a long time ago and she just didn't realize it.

She pulled on her jeans and transfigured her sweater into a tank top. It was only March, but it was extremely nice outside. She was looking forward to spending her day pranking Ron and then enjoying the rest of the day outside. She slipped on a pair of shoes and started down the stairs. George met her halfway down and smirked at her "So are you ready for today?" She couldn't help but smile up at him "of course. Do you know what you'll be doing? I've already planned everything out." He raised his eyebrow "Really Granger? I doubt you could out-prank the famous Weasley duo." She simply waved her hand "O we'll see about that." They continued down to the kitchen and sat at the crowded table.

Ron was devouring 2 pieces of toast and trying to scribble a quick note on top of his stack of paperwork. Hermione sat down across from him and smiled up at him. He glanced at her "What? Is there something on my face?" She kept smiling at him and didn't say a word. He looked up at the clock and jumped up. "Shit!" He grabbed his paperwork ran out the door and disappeared with a distinct pop. Hermione looked over at Fred and George with a huge smile on her face. The twins watched Ron leave and smirked back at her.

As soon as Hermione was done eating, she rushed from the table and ran back up to Ginny's room. She had to get ready for the next phase of ruining Ron. She rummaged through her small pile for her money. She pulled just enough for he mission and walked back downstairs. There stood Fred and George looking up at her. They had their hands behind there backs and an innocent smile on their face. She looked at the two of them with a mischievous grin. "so what are the two of you up to? Are you heading to Ron's room?" They kept smiling ,but Hermione couldn't help but notice Fred's lip twitch slightly. "O we're just heading upstairs to work on a potion. We might not live her anymore, but we still use our old room" Hermione looked at them with an eyebrow raised " Well I guess you should really get to work on that potion. I'll just be on my way" They passed each other and she left for the door.

A soon as Hermione was outside she turned on the spot and found herself outside of the owlery. She prepared her packages contemplated which owl she should use. She needed to send a package about every 5 minutes so she had to pick a number of owls to participate. She selected 13 beautiful owls that were large enough to get everyone's attention. Of course the packages would draw enough attention, but what little she could draw before would be just as good. She gave each owl the package approximately 5 minutes apart and then left the owlery for the burrow.

When Hermione had arrived back at the Weasley's abode she was surprised to see Fred and George sitting outside on he favorite bench whispering to each other. She strolled over and they straightened as she approached "so are you ever going to tell me what you've done to Ron's room or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" They looked up at her and George retorted "We'll tell you what little Ronnykins is expecting if you tell us what you've been up to first." Hermione plopped down onto the bench with a smile on her face "Ron may or may not have received 13 howlers from the biggest owls I could find, and each howler may or may not have contained the most horrific insults that I could think of." The twins looked at her with their mouths hanging open "no way. You couldn't have done something so terrible." She smiled at them "We'll see won't we?" She giggle and walked towards the door.

Before Hermione could reach for the handle she heard a pop and then she heard Ron. To say he was upset about his day at work was an understatement. He was livid. He marched over to Hermione and pointed the stack of paperwork Hermione had given him. "Do you mind explaining why my paperwork describes ordinary muggle objects as sex toys or would you like to explain to me why I receive 13 howlers today in the middle of my meeting? I was humiliated!" Hermione couldn't help ,but smirk up at Ron. "O come on Ron don't take it so seriously. A little embarrassment isn't going to kill you." His eyes widened and he raged "O so a little embarrassment isn't going to kill me? Is that the excuse you've come up with? Get over yourself Hermione! The whole ministry heard those howler calling me a fat cunt and god knows what else! Then not only did my day end there, but I also had to explain my way out of this horrific paperwork. What if I had been fired!?" Hermione just smiled up at him "Ron I would have explained everything and taken the fall. You know I wasn't trying to get you fired I was just pulling a prank." Ron was seething. He narrowed his eyes at hermion and said "You know you're the fat cunt. I should have told you that ages ago, but I was too nice." Hermione looked up in surprise. Ron pushed past her and strutted into the house. She looked over at the twins who were dumbfounded. .She was about to ask them about their surprise when she heard what sounded like an explosion and then Ron screaming. She looked around shocked wondering what exactly had happened. She was about to go inside when Ron came back out. His hair and eyebrows were singed and his shirt had holes in it. He walked past Hermione and disappeared with a pop.

She was so surprised she didn't even know what to do. She just stood there dumbfounded. She was excited that the pranks had worked but at the same time she was a little sad. Hermione wouldn't admit that Ron had hurt her with his words, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She had been a bit extreme with the pranks. She knew he would be angry ,but she was honestly surprised. She hadn't expected him to lash out at her and then try to really cut her deep. He knew that if he referenced their relationship it would hurt her. She calmed herself down and walked back over to the twins. Fred was standing up looking at her "Are you ok Hermione? He shouldn't have went that far." Hermione just nodded "I'm fine. He had every right to be that angry. I did humiliate him in front of the entire ministry." Fred just smiled at her "Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" Hermione just smiled back at him "So what exactly happened to Ron when he went into his room?" George spoke up "we only rigged his door with some of the best fireworks we've got. As soon as he opened his door he was face to face with them." Hermione chuckled " I hadn't expected him to run into both pranks at once, but I have to say maybe it's a little better this way. I think I'm going to hold off on pranking for a while." Fred and George frowned at her "Well if you ever get a wild hair and you want to cause some trouble, you know where we are" Hermione just smiled back at them. "Of course"

The rest of the day was peaceful. Hermione was still a little upset at what Ron had said to her, but she couldn't linger on it. She had made him angry and she deserved it. Honestly she was a little proud of herself. She didn't think she could do anything like what she had done in the last 2 days. It was fun and it helped her deal with the hurt that she was feeling over the break-up. She had already accepted that the relationship was over and she was starting to move on. Her last day off was tomorrow and she planned to use it to rest. She'd been constantly crying and depressed for the entire vacation that she hadn't been able to really lay back and let out her hair.

When Hermione was finished eating dinner she went back up to Ginny's room and spent her usual couple of hours gossiping with Ginny. Ginny dosed pretty early so Hermione walked down to her usual spot on the bench an hour earlier than usual. She sat down and just let her mind wander. Her day had been so exciting and fun she didn't really have time to think about Ron, but while she was sitting there she couldn't help lingering what Ron had told her earlier that day. Even though she knew he was angry at her for the pranks and she may have deserved those words she couldn't help feeling hurt. She felt a tear run down the side of her face. She tried to stop the tears from coming ,but she couldn't help it. She wiped her eyes and started to get some water when she saw Fred. He was walking from the doorway with a glass of water. He walked over to Hermione and handed her the glass and sat down.

Hermione accepted the glass sat there in silence for a minute. Fred looked at her "Are you ok? Did Ron do something?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I was a little hurt about what he said to met earlier. I know I deserved to hear it, but I think hearing him say it just made me think back to our relationship which is still a little bit sore. Overall I've had a pretty good day I'm just emotional" Fred smiled at her "Well how about we go out and make the day a little more exciting? We still have a little bit of time." Hermione looked up at him surprised "What do you have in mind?" "Well I know this pub that isn't too far. I thought maybe you could let your hair loose for a couple of hours" Hermione just smiled back at him "it sound like fun, let's go." Fred took her arm and stood up. Fred turned on the spot and Hermione felt a distinct pressure and she was standing outside of a small pub.

Fred led Hermione into the small building and introduced her to owners. He leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered "I'm friends with the owner. Just ask and he'll get you anything. I'm going to go say hello to a few pals. I'll be back in a bit" Hermione nodded and looked up at the lady in front of her. "Firewhiskey, please" the woman nodded and brought Hermione a large bottle. When Fred returned Hermione's head was spinning. Everything looked fuzzy and she felt strange. She'd never felt like this before. Fred smiled over at her and sat down "Well, it looks like you've been enjoying yourself" Hermione just looked up at him with a strange glint in her eye. "Hey Fred, am I pretty?" Fred just nodded "what make you think you aren't?" Hermione just look around "Well Ron wouldn't have sex with me. He kept trying to make me ,but when I finally gave in he just ignored me." Fred just looked at her for a minute "Well, Ron's an idiot. You should know that by now." Hermione interrupted him by patting his shoulder "O well, I think I'm going to get another whiskey" Fred stopped her "no, I think you've had enough for one night let's get you home. I though you could hold your liquor better Granger." She shrugged and he took her home.

Hermione woke up with a slight headache. She knew she had drank to much last night and the slight ache was proof. She woke herself up and got ready for the day. When she went downstairs Ron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She started to walk past him ,but he grabbed her arm. "We need to talk" Hermione just rolled her eyes and replied "not again, last time you weren't too nice" He narrowed his eyes. "Do you mind explaining to me why you were being such a bitch yesterday?" Hermione just looked at him and didn't reply. Ron stared down at her "Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep you trap shut? Apologize." Hermione just narrowed her eyes "I'm not going to apologize" Ron continued " you can apologize or you can leave." Hermione just ignored him and continued towards her breakfast. She was almost to the table when grabbed her arm again this time he yelled "Well!? Are you going to stop being bitch and apologize or are you leaving?" Everyone looked up in surprise. Hermione turned around "Ron can I just eat breakfast? Just let it go" She was about to sit down when Ron spoke again "Apologize!" Hermione continued "just leave me alone Ron! Now is not the time!" Ron was about to open his mouth when Fred interrupted "Ron stop being a git. It was just a prank." Ron glared at Fred. "of course you would take up for the bitch." Fred stood and faced Ron. "Stop calling her that." Ron was about to say something when Molly interrupted everyone "What is this nonsense!? She was about to continue when Hermion stood. She turned around and started for the door. She turned around right before leaving and said "I think it's just best that I go. I don't want there to be any trouble and I was going home today anyways." She walked outside and turned on the spot. When she looked up she was standing in her apartment crying once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own these character even though I wish I did.**

Hermione walked over to a small desk sitting in the corner and immediately started writing a letter to Molly. She didn't want Molly to worry and she didn't have time to explain why she left. When she was satisfied with everything she sealed the letter and attached it to Freya's leg. Freya was the beautiful barn owl that Harry had bought Hermione on her birthday. She watched Freya fly into the distance before she started on her second letter. This letter she addressed to the ministry. She was intending to go back to work the next day, but she didn't see the point of returning on a Thursday. She would some more time to really get ready. When she was finished with the letter she sat it next to the window intending to send it the next morning.

Hermione stood from the desk and went to her room looking for a good book. She had all night to just relax, and she wanted to catch up on her reading. She hadn't read nearly anything in the last couple of weeks and she couldn't wait to get back into the habit. She had never gone this long without reading. She scanned through her personal library and settled on an updated encyclopedia about Herbology. Neville had given her a copy when it was published. She was interested in the chapters about specific herbs and their use in potions.

Hermione was sitting on her couch reading when she heard a pop. She looked up and Fred was standing there looking back at her "What are you doing here?" He had a confused look on his face "Do you know what time it is?" Hermione just continued looking at him "How late is it? I've been reading." He smiled "it's around midnight. I thought I would show a little early tonight since you had a bad day." Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you ,Fred." He strolled over to the sofa and made himself comfortable. Hermione sat her book on a small stand sitting next to her and turned to face Fred. The two sat comfortably for a few hours. Fred stood and was saying goodbye when Hermione thought about something "Hey Fred, I think I want to pull one last prank on Ron." Fred looked at her with a smirk "You're hooked" Hermione just smiled back "maybe."

The next day Hermione woke with a smile on her face. She had come to enjoy the time she spent with Fred at night. She had started to look forwards to her evenings alone with him. She was starting to feel closer to the twin. When they were alone she felt the need to tell him things she didn't tell anyone else. He wasn't as open with her ,but she appreciated him listening. He didn't just listen he understood everything she was telling him. He always replied and he never ignored her (something that Ron always did). It was great knowing that she could tell him things and he would actually remember what she said. When she was with Ron he just sat there pretending to listen and then he wouldn't even remember a word she had said. Hermione shook her head. Why was she even comparing the two? She quickly changed directions and focused on the prank she had planned for Ron. She had said she was done, but she just couldn't help herself. Ron had demanded that she explain herself, which is total bullshit. He knew why she did it. He just wanted the satisfaction of hearing her say it personally.

Hermione finally decided to drag herself out of bed and start working on her plan. She would need a test subject but she knew exactly where to find one. After she was up and read she went to the window where her ministry letter was sitting. She sat down and addressed another letter to Fred  
Fred,  
Can you meet me at the burrow tonight for dinner? I want to test something before I use it. It may or may not have something to do with the prank I told you about last night. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you

Hermione

She sealed the letter and handed bother of them to Freya. Now she just need to check her supplies and make sure she had all of the ingredients that she would need. When she was sure she had everything she walked to the fireplace and disappeared through the flames.

When Hermione arrived at the burrow she didn't see anyone. She was about to make her presence known when Molly walked in with a smile "Hermione Dear, I'm surprised to see you this early. I wasn't expecting you until this evening. Hermione smiled back "I thought I would come over early. You're right about my apartment. I try to get away as much as possible." She shifted her feet and sat her things down beside her feet. "I wanted to talk to Ginny anyways. I have a something I wanted to show her." Molly nodded "Well dear, Ginny isn't here at the moment. She gone to Diagon Alley, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. You can wait in her room if you like." Hermione nodded and started up the stairs with her things.

She entered Ginny's room and settled her things. She opened her bag and carefully scanned the supplies she had brought. The only thing she would need was a cauldron. Hermione carefully looked under Ginny's bed until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the old ragged looking cauldron that Ginny had used at Hogwarts and cleaned it. Of course it wasn't what she was use to, but it would do. She carefully set everything up and went to work. She knew this might take a while because she was only making the potion from a small section the book she had been reading the previous night. She had scanned over an article about Gillyweed and its uses. She of course knew about Gillyweed since Harry had used it during the Tri-wizard Tournament, but she was interested in a small note that Neville had made. Apparently Gillyweed had an interesting side-effect when it was used in potions. It could cause the subject to cry hysterically. She knew with a little experimentation she would be able to brew a potion focusing on this aspect of the gillyweed. She had been thinking about it all morning and she was quite certain she knew how to do it.

That even at dinner everyone was sitting around chatting and socializing. Ron had refused to sit at the table with Hermione, but everyone seemed to ignore him. Molly was obviously angry, but she continued with dinner. When everyone was finished she went upstairs to the twins room. She moved the cauldron in here before dinner. She sat on the bed and waited. A few minutes later Fred and George walked into the room. They were giving her a questionable look "So what are you testing?" Fred asked. Hermione just smiled up at him "I've already tested it on myself I just wanted a male subject. Don't worry you'll just cry uncontrollably for an hour and I have the antidote right here just in case." She pulled out to small vials and handed one to Fred and George. They accepted the vials and looked at each other "Well here goes nothing" George smiled. They drank from the vials and waited. They looked at each other in confusion before Hermione interrupted "I wanted the potion to be slightly delayed. You'll start crying in about 20 minutes." They nodded and sat on the bed. They waited for 20 minutes and immediately both burst into uncontrollable sobbing. "This stuff really works *hiccup* I can't *hiccup* stop." Hermione let the two sob for exactly an hour and immediately they stopped. She double checked the time and made sure the two weren't showing any side-effects. "this is pretty ingenius! How did you do it?" George asked. Hermione just replied " it's actually extremely close to a laugh-inducing potion. I just slightly changed the recipe using gillyweed. Of course I changed a few other things but they were minor." The two looked at her with a bemused smile "You think you could show us the recipe? This would be brilliant for the shop. We would be willing to give you some of the profit as well." Hermione just looked at the twin with a smirk "maybe. Let me think about it."

After her potions experiment with the twins Hermione marched back to Ginny's room. She remembered to knock and strolled over to the bed to sit next to Ginny. Ginny looked up at her "Where have you been?" Hermione just smiled back "oh nowhere." Ginny lifted her eyebrows and replied "I'm pretty sure you were in the twins' room so I guess I should ask. What are you up to?" Hermione just smiled back at her "you'll see." Ginny flattened her smile and looked at Hermione with a serious expression "You know if you do something to Ron he's going to be pissed. You'll have to prepare yourself for another tantrum." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders "honestly I'm just tired of his shit. I wasn't going to prank him anymore, but I think this is just punishment for being such a twat the other day. This is the last time I swear." Ginny just looked at her friend "if you say so, I just wanted to warn you." Hermione nodded.

A few hours later Hermione snuck down to the garden to find Fred waiting for her. She walked over and sat next to him without saying a word. Fred turned to her with a smile "I didn't think you were coming. I've been down here for about an hour. Hermione just shrugged "Ginny kept me. She's convinced that I'm going to regret pranking Ron tomorrow." Fred just stared at her "Do you think you'll regret it?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders "Honestly I have no idea. I just want to see the look on his face when he gets home." Fred laughed and Hermione joined him. Hermione stopped and looked up at Fred. " you know I really enjoy these nightly visits" Fred nodded " Me too. It's nice having someone to talk to. For the last year I've been sitting out by myself." Hermione smiled " I know the feeling. I live by myself so I was always alone, but even when Ron was over he would fall asleep early." they sat for a little while without speaking until Hermione stood "I need to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow." Fred smiled back at her "good night" She swept back inside the house feeling a little light-headed. Her heart rate had increased slightly and she could feel herself blush. She was going crazy.

The next morning Hermione was waiting in the kitchen when Ron walked downstairs. He was like a zombie so she knew he wouldn't stop to argue when she handed him his cup. He was too tired to suspect any foul-play. Hermione sat in her chair as she watched Ron hungrily eat and then down the entire cup. She couldn't be more happy. She watched him leave and then heard a small pop. In about 13 minutes Ron wouldn't know what hit him. Hermione quietly sat at the table with a small smile on her face.

The day seemed to pass quickly. Hermione was excited to see Ron's reaction to the potion she had slipped him that morning ,but he was running late. Molly had explained that there was some kind of back-up at the ministry and the Weasley men were being forced to stay late for work. Hermione sat at dinner occasionally looking at the twins. They would offer a small smile and she would giggle, a nervous giggle. She was starting to get anxious about Ron's reaction. She knew he would be angry ,but she didn't want Molly or Arthur angry at her. She knew they had their fair share of pranks from the twins, but she couldn't help that feeling in her guts. She decided to approach Molly after dinner and tell her what she had done. She followed Molly into the kitchen when everyone was done eating and stood next to the counter "Molly I've done something terrible and I hope you can forgive me." Molly just looked at Hermione in surprise "What do you mean Hermione? If this is about the prank you've pulled on Ron I'm not angry." Hermione eyes widened and she just froze in shock. "How….how did know?" "Hermione dear, I'm the mother of Fred and George I can tell when someone's about to do something they shouldn't. I knew you were up to something when you were waiting downstairs this morning." Hermione looked at Molly with a confused look on her face "You're not angry with me?" Molly just giggle "of course not, if I was in your situation I would have done something much worse." Hermione hugged Molly and helped her clean.

After Hermione was done helping Molly she left for the garden. She wanted to get a breath of fresh air before she went to Ginny's room. As soon as she walked out the door she nearly ran into Ron. She hadn't heard him arrive so she was quite shocked. She backed away and dusted herself off. "Oh sorry Ron, I didn't mean to run you over" Ron just stood there looking at her obviously angry. Hermione decided she would try to apologize for the prank. "Ron, I just want to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to slip you that potion this morning and I apologize. I was just feeling so angry towards you and I handled it the wrong way. I do hope you can forgive me I didn't mean to take it…" She was cut off by Ron. He had grabbed her shoulder and was obviously seething. He looked down at Hermione. "You're a joke. That's why I trashed you. I don't want you and you can't accept it. Get the fuck over it Hermione. I was never serious about you anyways. I never stopped sleeping with Lavender. Every time I was late from work or rescheduled one of our dates I was drilling another woman. You're ugly. You have huge teeth, disgusting hair, and you look like a boy. Who would want to see you naked? You'll never find someone stupid enough to even try. I just felt sorry for you. That's the only reason I continued with our relationship. You were a stupid school crush and my mother loved you. I could care less now and I want you out of my life."

Hermione backed away from Ron with tears streaming down her face. She had not expected this. She didn't know what to do she was about to go get he things to leave when she felt someone push her to the side. She looked up to see who it was when she saw Fred rushing towards Ron. He raised his fist and hit Ron directly in the mouth. She was so confused. What was happening. She was about to ask when Fred grabbed her hand and she felt the work close in around her. When she opened her eyes she was in her apartment with Fred.

Fred led her to the sofa and sat her down. He hugged her and rubbed her back until she couldn't cry any longer. She felt terrible. She told him everything. She begged him to tell her what was wrong with her and cried about all of the things she thought had happened. Fred just rubbed her back and comforted her with hushed tones. She felt drunk with grief and didn't even understand what was happening. She just sat there hugging friend until she fell asleep.

**Ok so I've been working pretty hard today. I've planned out the next few chapters and I'll try to get them finished.**

**I hope you like it! **


End file.
